


Drabble: Death and Taxes.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Mistaken Identity, POV Miles Vorkosigan, Shenanigans, Taxes, The IRS Will Find You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: The one thing that Miles Naismith isnotis his own grandfather. But on the other hand...





	Drabble: Death and Taxes.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my blabbering on in [a tumblr reblog](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/159983590570/jacquez45-sigmaleph-so-does-no-one-in-the) about how Space Google totally thinks that Admiral Miles Naismith = Miles Mark Naismith. The original tumblr post is by sigmaleph.

Jesenia Kalert of the Betan Revenue Service had invaded Miles's ship and thrown around words like 'audit'. The Dendarii Mercenaries, as a rule, did not like that word, and Bel had glared at 'Betan'.

"What can I do for you?" Miles asks.

"Miles Mark Naismith, aka 'Admiral Naismith', you have 25 years of back taxes due, plus the usual fee for faking your own death."

The one thing that Miles Naismith is _not_ is his own grandfather. But on the other hand... this could be a convenient detail for his badly-fraying cover.

"Auditor Kalert," Miles says charmingly, "let's talk numbers."


End file.
